1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and a method thereof, for simultaneously displaying a plurality of video input images on a screen from a video signal recording/reproducing or playback apparatus such as a Video Cassette Recorder (VCR), a Camcorder, or a Video Tape Player (VTP).
2. Description of the Prior Art
A Picture-in-Picture (PIP) system is conventionally known to display two video input images at once on a single video screen. A main image is represented on the entire screen while another relatively smaller sub-image is represented on the corner area of an upper or lower portion of the screen. During the display of two images in a PIP system, though the sub-image is totally displayed, its quality deteriorates due to screen contraction caused by a pixel extraction, and the main image is reduced corresponding to the display area of the sub-image.
Another prior art system resolves the problems of the above system in a manner whereby a PIP image is embodied in a desired position by selecting at least one bank of a plurality of banks that is fixed on a monitor combining therewith a horizontal window signal in light of a vertical window signal. A twice enlarged PIP image in a horizontal direction, a vertical direction, or both can thus be selectively obtained. The PIP image thus generated, however, is contracted because its area is limited by the fixed bank and its enlargement is constricted to the range of the selected bank area.